revelaciones y familias
by marmaxtin
Summary: he leído varios fics sobre esto y me pareció hacer mi propia historia, cuando Dani es atacada por los hombres de blanco, Danny va a salvarla, pero para hacerlo tendrá que entregarse y a su secreto, pero ¿que no harías por la niña a quien ves como hija? Danny/Ember romántico, Danny/Dani padre/hija
1. Chapter 1

**Revelaciones y familias.**

**Hola a todos, aquí marmaxtin con un nuevo fic para su disfrute en general.**

**Ahora se que mis otras historias se sienten abandonadas, pero es que había perdido mi inspiración, que es, aunque no lo crean, el colegio.**

**En el colegio soy mejor para pensar mis ideas que en mi casa y todo este verano fuera de el me ha afectado la inspiración.**

**Pero dejémonos de cosas tristes, es hora de gozar.**

**No me pertenecen ni el mundo de Danny Phantom, ni sus personajes.**

**Efhjifdjkadskjldaknadnmñkadldldsflfdldflljldfjdfadaadddkkdsfdsfdskdsadfjdjssdnfdskjdkjdskjnkfjndkskdfnkdsdfkdsfddsnfdndksndjndjndjnjdnjdndjnjnjnsdlklkdsl.**

**Ch1: las primeras revelaciones.**

Danny Fenton estaba aburrido a más no poder.

Simplemente no podía encontrarse enfocado en la clase del Sr. Lancer con los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza, o mejor dicho la persona de dichos pensamientos.

Daniela.

La chica medio fantasma se había ido desde hace mucho tiempo después de que Danny, con una capsula que había inventado su padre, había ayudado a estabilizar su ADN y que no se derritiera en ectoplasma.

Danny, después de dos semanas desde que se fue Dani, había empezado a tener una preocupación muy grande en su corazón por Dani, y después de otra semana, Danny se había dado cuenta que su preocupación por Dani no era la de un amigo ni la de un primo.

Era la de un padre.

Luego de esa revelación, Danny busco todos los diccionarios que pudiera encontrar, y en todos y en cada uno de ellos decia que un padre era el que compartía ADN con sus hijos, por lo tanto técnicamente él era el padre de Daniela.

Por eso ahora no podía concentrarse en su clase, por que estaba preocupado por saber si Dani estaba sana y salva.

Pero entonces fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del director en el alto parlante (no se si es junto o separado).

-atención maestros, por favor pongan el canal de noticias en sus televisores-eso sorprendió, no solo a los maestros, sino también a los estudiantes, pero no por eso menos felices por perder clases.

El Sr. Lancer suspiro, pero de todas formas tomo el control remoto, encendió el televisor y puso el canal de noticias local donde había un gran titular que decía "hombres de blanco atacan a Phantom".

Ahora toda la clase estaba atenta, como no podrían si todos, ya sea estén en contra o a favor del héroe de Amity Park, estaban interesados en Danny Phantom y cualquier cosa relacionada a él.

En la pantalla se mostraban a los enemigos de traje de Phantom, unos científicos que querían atraparlo para experimentar con el.

Pero cuando la cámara enfocó al fantasma, todos se sorprendieron.

Ese fantasma no era su héroe, era más pequeño que Phantom, tenía el cabello en un estilo diferente y más largo que él, y su ropa era diferente, si podían adivinar parecía una versión femenina de Danny Phantom.

Danny estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver a su clon/hija siendo atacada por sus enemigos con armas muy poderosas y peligrosas, pero entonces, cuando la vio siendo capturada en una red electrocutadota, fue cuando se empezó a preocupar como nunca antes.

Se iban acercando a la chica, quien se veía muy asustada de estar atrapada, Danny casi arrancaba los lados de su mesa, mientras que los otros no podían creer que atacaran a una niña, incluso si esta fuera un fantasma.

Fue entonces que escucharon un grito de la niña fantasma:

-¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-

Eso detuvo a todos y miraron directamente a la pantalla con toda la concentración de un maestro de la meditación después de escuchar lo que gritó la chica.

Eso era imposible, puede que ninguno de ellos supiera mucho de fantasmas, excepto por el hecho de que eran espíritus de personas muertas injustamente o jóvenes, pero incluso ellos sabían que los fantasmas no podían tener hijos, pero ahora se preguntaban si con su apariencia, no sería familiar de su héroe, como una hermana o algo así

Danny estaba con la boca un poco abierta al escuchar el grito de Dani, al parecer el no era el único que sentía que su relación con ella era más que solo primos, entonces era hora de actuar.

Primero vio que ninguno lo estuviera viéndolo, pero todos, incluso el Sr. Lancer, estaban pegados a televisor, así que se hizo invisible e intangible y atravesó la pared sin que ninguno, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Sam y Tucker, lo notara.

Una vez afuera, se concentro en su poder interior, solo un segundo después un anillo blanco brillante apareció alrededor de su cintura que se dividió en dos anillos que fueron uno hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo cubriendo cada zona de su cuerpo y su cabello, cuando cubrió todo su cuerpo los anillos desaparecieron.

Donde antes había un chico pelinegro con ojos azules vistiendo una camiseta blanca con un círculo rojo en su pecho, pantalones azules y zapatillas rojo con blanco, ahora había un peliblanco de ojos verdes brillantes vestido con un traje de cuerpo completo negro con guantes y botas plateadas, y una D de plata en su pecho, este era Danny Phantom, su alter-ego.

En cuanto su transformación terminó Danny floto un poco y comenzó a volar tan rápido como podía al centro de la ciudad, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido.

'solo espera Dani, papá ya va a por ti'.

**Efhjifdjkadskjldaknadnmñkadldldsflfdldflljldfjdfadaadddkkdsfdsfdskdsadfjdjssdnfdskjdkjdskjnkfjndkskdfnkdsdfkdsfddsnfdndksndjndjndjnjdnjdndjnjnjnsdlklkdsl.**

Daniela Fenton, más conocida como Daniela Phantom, estaba asustada, más que eso, estaba aterrada, de hecho no había una palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Ella solo quería ver a Danny, después de anos de estar fuera de la ciudad, empezó a sentir una melancolía muy dolorosa.

Al principio pensó que no era nada, pero después de unos meses se volvió insoportable, entonces se dio cuenta de que no extrañaba el lugar, sino que extrañaba a alguien, a Danny.

Esa era la razón de venir, Dani comenzó a tener pensamientos sobre Danny cuidándola más familiarmente que a una prima, y solo lo pensaba cuando veía otras familias, otros niños yendo hacía sus padres alegremente.

Entonces tuvo una especie de epifanía, quería que Danny se volviera su padre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, se había elevado en el aire y había volado lo más rápido que podía para pedirle y si era necesario rogarle para que fuera su padre.

Y ahora aquí esta a punto de ser exterminada por los hombres de blanco, sin ni siquiera haber visto por última vez a Danny, sin poder pedirle que fuera la persona que podía protegerla de todo y todos los males del mundo.

Sabía que cuando grito por ayuda, no había gritado el nombre de Danny, sino que había gritado lo que sentía, eso era algo y ahora iba a morir.

-es hora de ser borrada del mundo escoria ectoplasmática-dijo el agente O apuntando con su arma a la cabeza de Dani, quien cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Pero entonces todos escucharon un grito rompiendo el aire:

-¡**ALEJATE** **DE** **MI** **HIJA,** **IMBECÍL**!-

Todos miraron hacia el cielo justo para ver como un rayo de ectoplasma destruyó el arma del agente O, quien la soltó con un grito de miedo justo cuando una figura aterrizaba frente a la chica de una manera protectora.

Cuando enfocaron la vista y las cámaras, todos se sorprendieron de que esa figura era el fantasma local, Danny Phantom, pero se veía diferente.

Sus ojos seguían verdes, pero estaban brillando con una furia tan poderosa y peligrosa que causo que todos tuvieran un escalofrío en sus columnas vertebrales, las puntas de su cabello se estaban volviendo como fuego azul y, al estar mostrando los dientes, se podían ver un par de colmillos.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Dani con una gran cantidad de alivio al ver a Danny.

Cuando la niña grito, todos vieron con ojos abiertos a su heroe, ¿está niña que estaba siendo atacada por la organización era su hija?, ¿cómo era posible?

Los Fenton, quienes habían llegado justo antes que Danny, estaban boquiabiertos, ellos no sabían que los fantasmas podrían tener hijos, y los que más le asombraba era que Phantom solo parecía tener 15 años, mientras que la niña parecía de 12.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son para atacar a mi hija?-pregunto Danny con la voz tan llena de veneno que muchos retrocedieron.

-la vamos a usar para experimentos, así sabremos por que existen los fantasmas o los medio fantasmas-dijo el compañero del agente O, el agente F, con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero con lo que no contó fue que al decir eso recibiría un puñetazo en la cara y en el estomago.

Luego de golpear al agente F, Danny se volvió hacia Dani y le quito la red, sin inmutarse con el electrochoque de la red, lo que conmociono a los agentes y a los Fenton.

Dani, al ser liberada, rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de Danny, llorando de alivio y de alegría por dos razones, que la haya salvado de lo que querían hacerle y por decir que era su hija, incluso antes de que ella se lo pidiera.

Danny miro a su clon y vio que estaba bien lastimada, con contusiones y cortes por todo el cuerpo, eso le hizo tener una idea que sabía que no les gustaría ni a sus amigos ni a Dani.

Se puso de pie, se dio vuelta para mirar a los hombres de blanco ocultando a Dani con su cuerpo y los desafió con la mirada a que intentaran algo para dañar a su niña.

-fantasma, ¿cómo es posible que tengas una hija?-pregunto el agente O al notar la mirada de esos ojos verdes, sentía que si se movía moriría.

-la verdad es que emocionalmente es mi hija-dijo Danny con tanta calma, que todos se extrañaron por su cambio de humor-pero físicamente es un clon mió creado por mi archienemigo, Vlad Plasmius-esta revelación asombro a todos de que el fantasma enemigo de su héroe hiciera algo así-pero eso no me importa, aún es mi hija-dijo Danny con firmeza antes de suspirar-ahora, esto es lo que va a pasar, ustedes dejaran de perseguir a mi hija…-pero entonces fue interrumpido por el agente F.

-¿por qué habríamos de hacer eso?-pregunto con sarcasmo, ya que era su trabajo perseguir a cualquier fantasma.

-ustedes me dan su palabra de que dejaran de perseguir a Dani-dijo Danny con una mueca al ser interrumpido antes de mirar hacia el suelo pero aún usando una voz firme termino-y yo les daré mi palabra de que iré con ustedes para los experimentos-

El silencio reino en el lugar, de hecho el silencio se extendió por todo el mundo, ya que todos los noticieros existentes estaban transmitiendo lo mismo.

¿Acaso el héroe de Amity Park iba a entregarse a la agencia que lo a perseguido por mucho tiempo? ¿Solo por salvar a una niña?, claro que la niña era su hija, pero aún era chocante.

-¡no papá!-grito Dani al escuchar el trato de Danny-por favor, que me lleven en su lugar, tu eres un héroe aquí, yo solo soy una carga, no sacrifiques todo por mi-continuó mientras lagrimas, ahora de tristeza, se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero Danny se agacho hasta su altura, le secó las lagrimas y la abrazo.

-es el trabajo de los padres hacer todo para proteger a sus hijos, esto es parte del trabajo-dijo Danny con una voz amable y paternal, entonces se levanto y se dirigió hacia los agentes hasta quedar frente a ellos-¿entonces?-pregunto queriendo escuchar su respuesta.

-bien-acepto el agente F, después de hablarlo con su compañero-pero solo para asegurarnos de que no es un engaño, será con la condición de que te transformes en tu mitad humana, así nos aseguraremos de que no uses tus poderes-esto lo dijo esperando a que se negara, ya que tenía su arma preparada para atacar a la niña, pero las palabras del fantasma lo descolocaron.

-esta bien-pero antes de que pudiera des-transformarse escucho la voz de Dani.

-por favor papá no lo hagas-dijo con una voz cargada de dolor.

Danny se acercó a su hija para abrazarla antes de entregarle un papel doblado.

-ve a estas coordenadas en la zona fantasma, ahí entrégale este sobre al dueño del lugar-dijo pasándole un sobre azul, que Dani guardo, pero aún estaba confundida-después de eso, quiero que te quedes ahí, ¿entendiste?-pregunto con calma, a lo que Dani asintió antes de abrazarlo fuertemente pidiéndole que volviera.

Luego de romper suavemente el abrazo, Danny volvió a estar frente a los hombres de blanco.

-¿juran que si me des-transformo, no atacaran a mi hija?-pregunto solo para asegurarse, cuando ellos asintieron diciéndole que eran hombres de palabra, Danny soltó su transformación.

En todo el mundo la gente aguanto el aliento para uno de los momentos más importantes de la historia, la revelación de la identidad de Danny Phantom (no puedo creer la estupidez de estas personas, o sea que ¿si digo mi nombre con un apellido diferente, con el cabello teñido y otra ropa, nadie me va a reconocer? claro)

En Amity Park la tensión era aún más alta, ya que por fin descubrirían quien los había estado salvando todos esos años.

Tucker, Sam y Jazz, quien estaba viendo todo esto desde su casa, estaban preocupados y tristes por lo que iba a hacer Danny en televisión para salvar a Dani, pero también

admitieron que era muy noble de su parte sacrificarse por una niña a quien el veía como hija, aunque ese hecho les sorprendiera.

Danny se concentró hasta que apareció el anillo brillante alrededor de su cintura y se dividió comenzando a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Todos vieron como su ropa se convirtió lentamente en una camiseta con un punto rojo en su pecho, en unos pantalones azules largos y unas zapatillas rojas con blanco, mientras sus ojos se volvían azules y su cabello se volvía negro.

Todos en Amity dejaron caer sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo cuando vieron quien estaba en el lugar donde un minuto estaba Danny Phantom, pero hubo un grito colectivo que saco todos sus pensamientos.

-**¿DANNY FENTON ES DANNY PHANTOM?-**

**Efhjifdjkadskjldaknadnmñkadldldsflfdldflljldfjdfadaadddkkdsfdsfdskdsadfjdjssdnfdskjdkjdskjnkfjndkskdfnkdsdfkdsfddsnfdndksndjndjndjnjdnjdndjnjnjnsdlklkdsl.**

**Y eso es todo, díganme les gusto? Les disgusto? Les divirtió? Solo comenten.**

**Esta es mi primera historia de Danny Phantom, así que me gustaría mucho saber sus opiniones.**

**Hasta la otra, se despide.**

**Marmaxtin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelaciones y familias**

**Bueno hola nuevamente y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de "revelaciones y familias".**

**De hecho, a mi también me sorprende que vaya a hacer otro capitulo tan pronto.**

**Pero, incluso si yo fui el que la esta escribiendo, la historia ya me atrapo.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 2 de "revelaciones y familias".**

**Edaddgsdjhfdkhadsgkfgksdgfgsdgjfsdjgfgsdlfgdsgfgsdgfkgdakjfgdjhdahfkgdkljabdhkjdhghkjdshkjdghaskjdhsgkjdhsgkjhdkdhkjdfkjdahakdjhdsakdsgh.**

**Ch2: reacciones y despedidas.**

En la escuela de Amity Park estaba ocurriendo algo que muchos dirían que es imposible y los que lo vieran se suicidarían pensando que es el fin del mundo.

Los estudiantes estaban concentrados en una misma cosa.

Oh, pero no era para la clase no estaba concentrada en la materia pasada, no, estaban más concentrados en el televisor que estaba transmitiendo la noticia más impactante de sus jóvenes vidas.

Danny Phantom, su héroe local, tenía una hija.

Paulina Sánchez, la fan más grande de Danny Phantom y auto-proclamada alma gemela del fantasma, estaba más que destrozada, sintiendo que su corazón era destruido en miles de millones de pedazos, luego ser incinerados y por último siendo orinados por un perro.

Ella había estado diciendo que con Phantom eran almas gemelas, que estaban destinados a estar juntos, que se casarían, se lo decía a todos, incluso a gente que ni siquiera conocía, y ahora esos sueños se destrozaron por una niña.

Habían visto todo, como ese agente se había acercado para acabar o capturar a la fantasma, como un rayo de ectoplasma verde cayo del cielo destruyendo el arma que sostenía, escucharon las palabras exclamadas antes de ver como su héroe aterrizaba frente al fantasma que se le parecía en una pose defensiva y también vieron como se veía en ese momento.

Todos sintieron diferentes grados de temor al ver lo demoníaco que se veía su heroe, era una vision aterradora y más de uno podía jurar que habían escuchado un gruñido venir de Phantom.

Luego escucharon que les pregunto para que la buscaban y su respuesta los horrorizó tanto que cuando fue golpeado por Phantom, en realidad lo animaron, pero aún así estaba asustados de su apariencia.

Luego el otro agente le pregunto como tenía una hija, cuando respondió a esa pregunta, Paulina se sintió aliviada de que en realidad no estuviera en una relación, pero aún no estaba del todo convencida.

Cuando escucharon el trato que estaba proponiendo, algunos jadearon, algunos protestaron, algunos entendieron por que lo hacia, pero todos estaban sorprendidos por igual.

Obvio era algo así como su hija, pero ¿sacrificarse por ella?, eso era algo que no se esperaban.

Cuando escucharon a la niña llamarse a sí misma una carga y que básicamente no valía la pena para que se sacrificara por ella, la mayoría sintió un gran pesar y lastima por ella, por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su padre.

Pero entonces vieron como Phantom se arrodillaba y consolaba a la niña, como un verdadero padre haría, y luego se acercaba a los hombres de blanco, pero entonces le dieron una condición de último segundo que, por la expresión en sus rostros, esperaban que se negara.

Pero el asombro se esparció hasta el último estudiante cuando lo vieron acordar y a pararse de forma erguida, pero fue interrumpido por la niña, quien estaba derramando lágrimas producidas por una gran tristeza.

Lo vieron abrazar a la niña desconsolada y entre garle un pael finamente doblado y un sobre azul, antes de volverse a los agentes antes de cerrar los ojos, como si se estuviera concentrando, antes de que un anillo blanco brillante apareciera alrededor de su cintura y se dividiera en dos con uno yendo hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo.

La tensión en el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo con lo intensa que era, ahora podrían descubrir quien los había estado salvando de los fantasmas que querían dominar al mundo.

Los anillos pasaron por su cuerpo revelando una camisa con un punto rojo, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas familiares, además de que su cabello se había vuelto negro y sus ojos azules.

Ahora si que el silencio era ensordecedor, de hecho si caía un alfiler en medio de la ciudad, todos lo escucharía (esta bien, estoy exagerando).

Varios, por no decir todos, estaban en shock al descubrir que el poderoso Danny Phantom, defensor de Amity Park, era también Danny Fenton, un chico intimidado continuamente por los populares y que además era hijo de dos cazadores de fantasmas.

Paulina no podía creer que el chico que le había admitido en diferentes formas que se sentía atraído hacia ella y a quien ella había discriminado y burlado por su estatus social, era el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada, se sentía tan avergonzada.

Muchos otros estaban también avergonzados por su comportamiento hacia el lado humano de su heroe, pero su excusa era que no sabían, pero algunos sabían que, incluso sin saber, eso se consideraría abuso escolar.

Entonces el grito de Dash los saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿DANNY FENTON ES DANNY PHANTOM?!-

El Sr. Lancer también estaba sin palabras, pero entonces se puso a pensar, habían aparecido tantas señales frente a él y a sus estudiantes, como Danny llegaba cansado a la escuela, con golpes o cortes que sabía que no habían sido los matones habituales, las tareas que no había entregado, como siempre salía justo antes de una pelea fantasma.

Ahora se sentía culpable por pensar en Danny como un holgazán, siendo que su hermana era tan inteligente, y asignándole aún más tarea, quitándole tiempo para completarla y para proteger la ciudad, todo eso en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Valerie Grey, la cazadora roja, estaba aún más en shock que los demás, primero descubrir que el padre de la dulce Dani era el malvado Danny Phantom y luego descubrir que su exnovio era Danny Phantom.

Pero no podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo es que un chico tan dulce y amable como Danny era también un fantasma tan malvado y manipulador como Phantom?, no podía colocar la imagen de su exnovio en el lugar del fantasma que arruino su vida con su perro.

Ahí se detuvo a pensar, Phantom siempre había insistido en que el perro no era suyo y que el perro solo estaba buscando algo, también siempre había dicho que lamentaba lo que le había pasado, si ponía esas palabras en la boca de Danny, pensaba en como no lo había averiguado antes.

Y de hecho eso respondía a su siguiente pensamiento, ¿Por qué había destruido su traje en una de sus batallas?, era por que Danny no quería lastimarla y tal vez sabía que ella no estaba dentro.

Se sentía tan tonta al pensar en como había terminado su relación en ciernes, solo por creer que era peligroso para él estar cerca de ella, y todo el tiempo el podía protegerse mejor de lo que ella jamás podría.

Los estudiantes ahora solo podían esperar a que Danny pudiera escapar del lugar al que lo llevaban y pudiera volver, por que cuando hiciera eso, todos le debían un gran agradecimiento por salvar sus vidas continuamente.

**Edaddgsdjhfdkhadsgkfgksdgfgsdgjfsdjgfgsdlfgdsgfgsdgfkgdakjfgdjhdahfkgdkljabdhkjdhghkjdshkjdghaskjdhsgkjdhsgkjhdkdhkjdfkjdahakdjhdsakdsgh.**

Los Fenton estaban más allá del shock, estaban casi en un coma despierto al ver que su hijo era el fantasma que habían estado persiguiendo, que habían estado cazando y al cual habían jurado atrapar.

Maddie se sentía como una terrible madre, había estado cazando a su hijo, quizás incluso lo había herido, y no podía soportar la culpa que le embargaba al pensar en todas las veces en las cuales una de sus armas pudieron matar a Danny.

Jack también se sentía culpable y como un terrible padre, pero no solo por haber cazado a su hijo, sino también por haber ignorado las señales que indicaban que con su hijo estaban pasando cosas extrañas, pero habían estado tan ocupados en cazar fantasmas, que no le habían prestado la suficiente atención como para notarlo.

Pero a través de la culpa vino la duda de por que no les había dicho que era un fantasma.

La respuesta les llegó tan pronto pensaron en esa pregunta, habían dicho en repetidas ocaciones y siempre en presencia de Danny, que cuando atraparán a un fantasma lo iban a despedazar molécula por molécula, eso los hizo sentir aún más culpables.

Esperaban que cuando Danny saliera, podría perdonarlos por haberlo cazado.

**Edaddgsdjhfdkhadsgkfgksdgfgsdgjfsdjgfgsdlfgdsgfgsdgfkgdakjfgdjhdahfkgdkljabdhkjdhghkjdshkjdghaskjdhsgkjdhsgkjhdkdhkjdfkjdahakdjhdsakdsgh.**

Danny se acerco lentamente al auto que lo llevaría a un lugar del cual estaba seguro que no podría escapar tan fácilmente, pero aún así debía intentarlo, recién se había vuelto a reencontrar con Dani, y no dejaría que ninguna organización obsesionada con los fantasmas los alejara por mucho tiempo.

Cuando paso al lado del agente O, este le puso unas esposas que le impedirían transformarse en fantasma, de todas formas asintió y se acerco al auto, pero antes de subir, tenía que pedir una última cosa, así que se dio la vuelta y dirigió su vista hacía su hija.

-oye Dani-llamó, ganando la atención de la niña y le sonrió-cuando vuelvas de la zona fantasma, cuida de la ciudad por mi ¿esta bien?-le pregunto con una sonrisa alentadora, pero Dani se veía sorprendida.

-pero papá-a pesar de haber llegado a un acuerdo de sus sentimientos como hija hacia Danny, aún le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a la idea-no soy tan poderosa como tú-dijo deprimida por no poder ser más como su padre-no podré vencer a los fantasmas como Skulker o Technus, no podré ayudar-

Terminó mirando al suelo con tristeza

-tu puedes hacerlo Dani-animo Danny a su hija-cuando llegues al lugar de las coordenadas, descubrirás otro poder en ti-esto saco la curiosidad de Dani, pero decidió quedarse callada-así que, ¿qué dices?-preguntó con más esperanza.

-lo haré-dijo Dani animando a su padre y a los espectadores-pero solo si me prometes que volverás, promételo-exigió luchando para que no se le derramaran más lágrimas-por favor, promételo-dijo más como una suplica.

-Dani, yo…-pero Danny se quedo cayado al ver la mirada de desolación en los ojos, y decidió que no le gustaba-lo prometo-terminó con una sonrisa al ver un poco de esperanza en los ojos de Dani.

-adiós papá-dijo Dani con tristeza.

-Dani, no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto-dijo Danny antes de entrar al auto y que la puerta se cerrara tras él.

Y cuando el auto desapareció en el horizonte, Dani dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía por la repentina perdida que acababa de experimentar, pero aún tenía la cabeza lo suficientemente clara como para recordar que tenía que ir a la zona fantasma.

Entonces se secó las lágrimas, irguió su frente y se elevó frente la mirada de todo el público presente, entonces despegó hacia la casa Fenton para llegar al portal.

Mientras todos los televidentes la veían desaparecer en el horizonte, sintiendo lástima por esa chica.

Esa chica que perdió a su padre tan pronto como lo consiguió.

**Edaddgsdjhfdkhadsgkfgksdgfgsdgjfsdjgfgsdlfgdsgfgsdgfkgdakjfgdjhdahfkgdkljabdhkjdhghkjdshkjdghaskjdhsgkjdhsgkjhdkdhkjdfkjdahakdjhdsakdsgh.**

**Y así termina el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Créanme, me sentí triste al escribir la perdida de Dani, por que me recordo que no todos los niños tienen a sus dos padres o siquiera a uno, ya sea por razones entendibles, como por puro odio.**

**Y espero que también entiendan eso, gracias por leer esto.**

**Por favor comenten y díganme que les pareció.**

**Buenas noches.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelaciones y familia.**

**Hola lectores de buenos fanfictions, bienvenidos de vuelta a revelaciones y familias.**

**Se que puede haber alguna especie de desconexión entre ustedes y yo por mi historial de desaparición, pero les aseguro que lo arreglare.**

**Como sea, espero que disfruten de esto y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Comencemos la fiesta.**

**Hsgdhgdjsgafdjsgfhdsahfhsdakhfklhsdhfhsdkhfkjhsdlhflsdhgkfgksdghfsdfldfsdkjdaskjfkalalalkdjkkhfhjsdhfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhslkasklas.**

**CH3: una impactante revelación.**

Danny estaba reflexionando sobre su decisión y se preguntaba si pudo haber hecho algo diferente.

Pero se dio cuenta que no podría haberlo hecho de otra forma, ni aunque hubiera querido hacerlo.

Si hubiera intentado luchar contra los hombres de blanco, entonces ellos simplemente hubieran vuelto con más agentes, más armas y mucha más determinación para poder atrapar y eliminar al héroe fantasma local y no se detendrían ante nada para poder conseguirlo, incluso llegando a lastimar a sus amigos y familia.

Así que él estaba contento con su solución al problema, pero ahora debía conseguir salir de la instalación a la cual era llevado; pero antes de poder empezar a planear un escape la camioneta se detuvo con un chirrido.

Entonces las puertas traseras se abrieron y los dos agentes que más conoce (el agente O y el agente F) lo sacaron de la camioneta y Danny al fin pudo ver a donde lo habían llevado.

Era un gran claro con un gran bosque con árboles colocados en cualquier parte donde el ojo pudiera ver, y en medio del claro en el que estaban había una gigantesca mansión, y si lo que Danny había visto en las películas, entonces tendría varios niveles de subsuelo, pero antes de que Danny pudiera reflexionar sobre cuanta seguridad posiblemente tendría este lugar los dos agentes a su lado lo empujaron para que comenzara a avanzar.

-vamos, apúrate escoria fantasma-le dijo el agente O con veneno en la voz-más vale que te acomodes por que este sera tu hogar por el resto de tu miserable vida-y terminó con una típica risa de villano.

"_no te preocupes Dani, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto" _pensó Danny al tiempo que entraba en la mansión _"y entonces podremos ser una familia"_

Y la puerta se cerró.

**Hsgdhgdjsgafdjsgfhdsahfhsdakhfklhsdhfhsdkhfkjhsdlhflsdhgkfgksdghfsdfldfsdkjdaskjfkalalalkdjkkhfhjsdhfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhslkasklas.**

(Cuando se hable de Danny y de Dani en la misma conversación voy a nombrar a Dani, Daniella)

Mientras tanto, en la escuela secundaria Casper, los mejores amigos de Danny, Tucker y Sam, junto con la hermana de Danny, Jazz, estaban sentados en el patio de la escuela conversando a escondidas para ninguno de los otros estudiantes los molestara.

Y de lo primero que hablaron fue de los acontecimientos que ocurrieron a nivel internacional

-no puedo creer que Danny se haya entregado a los hombres de blanco-dijo Sam con un tono mezclado de tristeza, incredulidad y enojo en la voz-¿quién sabe lo que esos monstruos sin corazón le puedan hacer?-

-Sam, tienes que calmarte un poco-le dijo su amigo Tucker mientras la tomaba suavemente del hombro-se que estas molesta, yo también lo estoy-y ¿como no estarlo?, esas personas se habían llevado a su amigo para ser objeto de experimentos, pero no iba a perder la cabeza-en lo personal, lo que más me impactó fue el como se llamaban Danny y Daniella entre sí-y vaya que lo había sorprendido.

-a mi la verdad no me sorprende tanto-les dijo Jazz provocando que los dos amigos de su hermano la miraran-Danny tiene un gran corazón y Daniella tiene la edad emocional de una niña de 1 año en necesidad de una figura paterna, el que se llamen entre sí padre e hija es en realidad lo más natural que podrían llamarse-

Tucker y Sam se le quedaron viendo a la pelirroja, ella tenía razón, Danny tenía un corazón tan grande que jamás podría quitarse la idea de la cabeza de cuidar a Daniella como si fuera su padre, sin mencionar que ella tenía su ADN por lo que en realidad era su padre.

-supongo que tienes razón Jazz-le dijo Sam a la hermana de su mejor amigo-pero no puedo evitar preguntarme a donde mando Danny a Daniella-y los tres comenzaron a especular sobre a donde habría ido la más joven de los Fenton.

**Hsgdhgdjsgafdjsgfhdsahfhsdakhfklhsdhfhsdkhfkjhsdlhflsdhgkfgksdghfsdfldfsdkjdaskjfkalalalkdjkkhfhjsdhfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhslkasklas.**

En la zona fantasma, el lugar más deprimente y verde que podrías ver en tu vida, hogar para todos los fantasmas, ya sean peligrosos, amables o patéticos (coffcofffantasmadelas cajascoffcoff) se encontraba volando la Phantom femenina.

Dani había estado viajando por mucho tiempo, tanto en el reino humano como en el fantasma, y por fin se estaba acercando a las coordenadas que le había entregado su padre.

El lugar en si era muy sencillo, era una roca flotante en medio de la nada, con una casa de dos pisos de color azul blanquecino (pista), con varias ventanas y una puerta doble, además de tener una pequeña fuente en la entrada.

Aterrizando en la puerta, Dani estaba por llamar a la puerta, cuando se detuvo al pensar en algo, como se supone que debía confiar en la persona detrás de la puerta, por lo que ella sabía su padre la había mandado a la persona equivocada.

Pero Dani sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, no podía comenzar a dudar de su padre, si dudaba de él entonces estaría dudando de si misma y de cualquier persona en la que su padre había depositado su confianza, eso haría que no pudiera quedarse en ningún lugar y estaría sin protección, lo que causaría que el sacrificio de su padre (si lo repito mucho, por favor, avísenme) hubiera sido en vano.

Y ella no permitiría que así fuera.

Así que con una confianza renovada, Dani levanto el brazo y toco dos veces la puerta.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y la dueña de la casa se dio a conocer frente a Dani.

-¿si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte niña?-le pregunto la persona a Dani, quien solo le entrego el sobre que le había entregado su padre.

Mientras esa persona leía lo que contenía el sobre, Dani se tomo el tiempo para verla con más detalle, la persona frente a ella era obviamente una chica de, tal vez, unos 16 años en apariencia, vestía unas botas de acero con un diseño de cráneos, unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados a su figura, un top negro le tapaba el pecho y la parte superior de la espalda, dejando al descubierto su estomago entonado y sus brazos, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por un guante negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del bicep, tenia la piel pálido fantasmal (no me digas), con delineador negro alrededor de sus ojos de color verde espectral y lo más curioso su cabello tenía una constitución parecida al fuego y del mismo color de la casa atado en una cola de caballo.

Cuando Dani terminó su inspección, noto que la mujer la estaba mirando con sorpresa, incredulidad y un poco de alegría en sus ojos.

-entra pequeña, tenemos mucho de que hablar-le dijo la estrella más famosa en el mundo fantasma y humano, Ember McLain.

**Hsgdhgdjsgafdjsgfhdsahfhsdakhfklhsdhfhsdkhfkjhsdlhflsdhgkfgksdghfsdfldfsdkjdaskjfkalalalkdjkkhfhjsdhfhfhfhfhfhfhhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhfhslkasklas.**

**Bueno, este es el nuevo capitulo, otra vez quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado hace tanto tiempo, pero les prometo que nunca más pasara a menos que ocurra algo muy drástico.**

**Espero que los que habían comenzado esta historia cuando por primera vez la publique sigan aquí, leyendo esta historia creada desde mi corazón.**

**Espero que no haya sido muy corto y que dejen comentarios e incluso ideas sobre lo que quieren que pase, las considerare y decidire si ponerlas en enta historia o en otra.**

**Gracias por leer, que lo pasen bien.**


End file.
